Mobile communication devices are widely used throughout the developed world. These devices provide mobile voice call services, mobile internet browsing services, mobile email services, mobile text (short message service) message services, multi-media (MMS) message services, tweeting services, and other services. The input devices of mobile communication devices may be small and/or cramped due to the desire to keep mobile communication devices small, light, and easily portable.